Modern vehicles have a number of mechanical, electrical, or electro-mechanical sensors or detectors for enhancing the user-experience, improving user safety, performing vehicle diagnostics, etc., just to name a few examples. Some of these sensors may be discretely connected to a controller which may be further connected to a vehicle bus.